


Every Other Cheesy Cliche

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecure Beth, Love, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl knows Beth is insecure on her gunshot wound and he doesn't want her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Other Cheesy Cliche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marlex7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlex7/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: The Walking Dead, Beth Greene/Daryl Dixon, STOCK - You'll Always Be Beautiful to Me

Daryl sighed softly as he watched Beth stand in front of the mirror in their bedroom, doing her best to find a way to cover the scar of her gunshot wound with her hair.

It was a routine she did every morning, even three years after the fact but one she still did. One that Daryl also found stupid because he half suspected she covered up the scar because of him.

It was a stupid thing if that was the case because no matter what, Daryl would always think that Beth Greene was beautiful and that the sun shone out of her every pore.

Hell he'd also be a hypocrite if he faulted her for her scar when his back was full of them thanks to his dad.

"You know, you don't have to keep doing that," Daryl said as he moved from the bed, slipping on his boxers as he walked behind Beth.

"Doing what?" Beth asked with a fake innocence to her tone. Like she had no clue what he was talking about.

Daryl just rolled his eyes at her words, "Covering the scar on your head," he told her, watching as she blushed. "It doesn't bother me Beth," he sighed as he slowly walked a bit closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You'll always be beautiful to me," he whispered into her ear before leaving a tiny kiss on her earlobe.

Before Beth could speak though, a tiny cry sounded in their house and they both let out a small laugh.

"We'll talk more about my beauty later, Daryl," Beth said as she pulled away. "Right now I have to go get Bran, because your son just never seems to sleep late in the mornings," she teased as she walked slowly out of their room.

"Yeah well, I don't see you sleeping in most mornings either so maybe Bran takes after his mom too," Daryl called out which earned another laugh from Beth.

Shaking his head, Daryl just looked at his own reflection in the mirror and he hoped somewhere deep inside his words today had resonated with Beth.

He didn't care what she looked like and she'd always be so god damn beautiful to him.


End file.
